


In the Quiet of the Night (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Buddie Prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Eddie llega a casa para encontrar a Buck y Christopher dormidos en su cama.





	In the Quiet of the Night (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Quiet of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283718) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



Eddie cuelga su abrigo en la puerta antes de quitarse las botas silenciosamente. La casa está oscura y tranquila. Sabe que Christopher ya debe estar dormido. A estas alturas, Buck conoce su rutina y, probablemente, lo puso a dormir hace horas.  
  
Excepto que cuando entra en la habitación de Christopher, su cama está vacía. Trata de no entrar en pánico mientras se apresura hacia el pasillo. Buck no dejaría que nada le pasara. Y si lo hubiera hecho se lo habría contado de inmediato.  
  
Entonces lo ve. El brillo apagado de la televisión que venía de su habitación. Se mueve por el pasillo y asoma la cabeza por la puerta. Allí, durmiendo acurrucados en su cama, están Buck y Christopher.  
  
La vista hace que un calor se extienda por su pecho. Junto con eso hay un anhelo. Uno en el que ha tenido demasiado miedo de pensar. Pero ahora es difícil no hacerlo.  
  
Se mueve a la cama y se sienta en el borde. Se debate sobre si llevar a Christopher a su habitación. Pero se ve tan cómodo. Buck también. Su mano se mueve hacia el pelo de Christopher y sonríe cuando instintivamente se apoya en él. Sin pensarlo, lleva su otra mano hasta el pelo de Buck.  
  
Buck murmura algo en su sueño, pero no despierta.  
  
"Eres tan bueno con él", susurra. Las palabras salen sin control. Algo sobre la oscuridad y saber que Buck está dormido hace que sea más fácil decirlo. "Él te ama. Yo también. Estoy muy contento de tenerte aquí. Solo desearía saber cómo decírtelo."  
  
"Acabas de hacerlo", murmura Buck. Sus ojos se abren ligeramente mientras lo mira.  
  
"Estas despierto."  
  
"Lo he estado desde que entraste, pero estaba demasiado cómodo".  
  
Sus palabras son bajas, ambos conscientes de que Christopher todavía está durmiendo.  
  
"Ahora ve a cambiarte y ven a la cama".  
  
"¿Contigo?"  
  
"Bueno, sí me amas", dice Buck. Abre los ojos completamente, de repente parece nervioso. "A menos que no lo dijeras de esa manera. Lo que está bien. Yo puedo irme ".  
  
Eddie le pone una mano en el hombro para evitar que se mueva. "Deja de enloquecer o vas a despertar a Christopher".  
  
"Lo siento."  
  
"Lo quise decir así. Pero no has dicho cómo te sentías, así que no lo sabía ".  
  
"Oh, cierto". Buck sonríe, levantando una mano para cubrir la que Eddie tiene apoyada en su hombro. "Pensaba que lo sabías. No creo que haya sido tan sutil. Pero si necesitas escucharlo ... yo también te amo ".  
  
Eddie respira hondo y asiente "Está bien". Mira por encima del hombro de Buck, aliviado de que Christopher todavía esté dormido. "Podemos hablar más por la mañana".  
  
Buck asiente, "Sí, por supuesto".  
  
Buck va a levantarse, pero Eddie lo detiene. "Puedes quedarte. La cama es lo suficientemente grande ".  
  
"Oh, gracias a Dios. No tenía la energía para levantarme de todos modos ".  
  
Eddie se ríe en voz baja. Se mueve hasta que está acostado junto a Christopher. Buck yace al otro lado. Sus caras descansan una al lado de la otra en las almohadas. Buck sonríe y Eddie tiene que besarlo. Se inclina, dejando que sus labios se rocen suavemente contra los de Buck antes de retirarse.  
  
"Buenas noches, Buck".  
  
"Buenas noches, Eddie".  
  
Cuando se despierta se encuentra con Christopher y Buck sonriéndole. Sonríe y tira de Christopher a sus brazos, mientras que su otra mano encuentra la de Buck. Su risa llena la habitación. Definitivamente puede acostumbrarse a despertarse así.


End file.
